Sirviéndole amor
by Mary chan21
Summary: Si Toudou irradiaba emoción, pronto esta le fue arrebatada de golpe por la desconsiderada noticia de la delegada de clases. Él mismo no acababa de entender su motivo, pero tras enterarse de su futura situación todo se complicaba dentro suyo...¿sólo porque Maki-chan le vería así? MakiTou. Happy Birthday Toudou!


Disclaimer: los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino que de Wataru Watanabe-sensei. He utilizado aquí a algunos para recordar el aniversario de Toudou 3 abajo hay más notas!

* * *

— ¡Lo logré! A huevo, ¡lo logré! —Los gritos de Toudou podían escucharse por lo menos tres salones a la redonda, pero no fueron estos los que hicieron que Fukutomi y Arakita lo mirasen confusos, sino la sana expresión de felicidad pura en su rostro…mientras miraba su celular. Este objeto era lo único que hacía lógica a la situación, puesto que significaba relación con determinado peliverde.

—Deja de chillar, Toudou —Reclamó Arakita, aunque con la intriga acompañando su usual gesto amenazador. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

— ¡Maki-chan! —Volvió a gritar emocionado, confirmando las sospechas de los otros tres. Shinkai dio un mordisco a su barra energética antes de sonreírle.

— ¿Qué ocurre con él, Jinpachi? ¿Aceptó salir contigo? —Le guiñó un ojo amistoso. Ante la atónita mirada del grupo y del resto de curiosos, se sonrojó fuerte.

— ¡J-Jamás le pediría a Maki-chan ese tipo de cosas! —Exclamó avergonzado— M-Maki-chan es… ¡Maki-chan es…! —Y justo cuando los espectadores esperaban algo tierno e infantil, soltó de golpe—: ¡Un fanático del gravure!

Y dicho esto salió corriendo con toda la fuerza de sus atléticas piernas, convertido en una vergüenza ambulante y un pésimo actor. Joder, se le notaba demasiado cuánto le gustaba el escalador de Sohoku.

—Para salir huyendo así…—Se burló el pelinegro.

—Yasutomo, no seas tan exigente con él —Le excusó el pelirrojo— Jinpachi todavía no es consciente, al parecer

—Pero —El capitán se levantó de su asiento— Podrá conquistarlo

— ¿Hm? ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Fuku-chan?

—Porque Toudou…es fuerte —Sentenció.

* * *

Mientras, el escalador estrella de Hakone escapaba del bochorno que le producía estar en su salón, tras esa extraña reacción suya. Pero no podía culparse, ¿Verdad? No cuando Maki-chan acababa de aceptar su invitación para ir al festival cultural de Hakogaku. Los dos años anteriores le había rechazado directamente sin siquiera escuchar la actividad de su salón, pero esta vez (tras un amplio listado de súplicas, sí, porque el muy bastardo se aprovechaba de ser el único que le ponía a rogar) accedió a ir a verlo. ¡Era la última oportunidad para mostrarle su belleza y su talento! ¡Volvería a Maki-chan su fan número uno!

…Claro, cuando su clase se pusiera de acuerdo en qué diablos hacer.

Con este pensamiento en mente, regresó a su salón con el rabo entre las piernas. Puso su puchero más lindo y aun así algunos le dedicaron sonrisas burlonas, pero en general recibió miradas comprensivas/divertidas. Regresó resignado a su puesto, donde para su fortuna sólo le esperaba la amable mirada de Shinkai; era una suerte que Fuku estuviese en otro salón, y que Arakita ya estuviese dormido, listo para la clase.

—S-Shinkai, hey —Saludó nervioso, sonriéndole.

—Hey, Jinpachi —Le palmeó el hombro para tranquilizarlo— ¿Ahora me vas a decir qué te tenía tan feliz?

— ¿Eh? —Se sonrojó sin darse cuenta, y esta vez su sonrisa fue sincera— Pues… ¡Maki-chan vendrá a nuestro festival! —Gritó entusiasmado, alzando su puño en señal de victoria.

—Pues…si estás bien con eso…

— ¿Huh? —Siendo Shinkai con quien hablaba, esperaba mucho más ánimo del que le mostraba el pelirrojo— ¿Por qué lo dices? Es lo que llevo queriendo todos estos años

—…—Lo miró extrañado, hasta que recordó que justo cuando su amigo salió se había anunciado lo que harían para el festival escolar. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, dijo—: Pues…como eres uno de los elegidos para hacer de otokonoko, creí que no querrías que te viese así

…

—Haha —Rió un poquito— Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—…

— ¡¿Que yo QUÉ?! —Esta vez su grito no fue alegre precisamente— ¿Yo un…un…?

—Jinpachi, calma —Esta vez el intento de Shinkai fue en vano.

— ¡Naranyo!

— ¿Toudou-kun? —Una de sus compañeras se acercó sonriente, dispuesta a aclarar el asunto— ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

— ¡Claro que hablaremos! ¿Qué diablos con eso de otokonoko? ¿Yo? Yo sería un mayordomo mejor que Sebastian, ¡no bromees!

Muchos quisieron replicar esa afirmación sobre Sebastian, mas guardaron silencio con tal de conseguir el propósito inicial.

—Pues —La chica, quien era la delegada de la clase, carraspeó—Serás nuestro otokonoko para el disfrute de los clientes que tengan esos fetiches —Explicó acomodándose sus gafas.

— ¡No lo digas de esa manera! —Chilló avergonzado— ¡Me niego a participar en ese rol desquiciado! ¡Una belleza como yo no va a mancillarse de esa manera! ¡Me siento violado sólo con tus palabras!

—Precisamente por ser el hombre más hermoso de hakone es que te lo pedimos, Toudou-kun —Interrumpió, haciendo que el escalador detuviese su perorata de golpe. ¿Alguien más reconocía su belleza? —Eres el más indicado. ¡Mira esa piel tan cuidada!

—Ah, esto, pues sí —Se enorgulleció—Las aguas termales, mantenerme hidratado, las cremas y siempre usar protector solar…

— ¡Y ese cabello tan lacio!

—C-Claro, shampoo de fresa y chocolate blanco, buen acondicionador y aceite para las puntas partidas…

— ¡Estatura perfecta!

— ¿N-No crees que soy bajito? —Se maravilló, inconsciente sobre los malévolos fines de la delegada, que le sonreía pareciendo admirada.

— ¡Eres perfecto para esto!¡ El único capaz de verse así! ¡El más bello de Hakogaku!

Fueron estas las palabras que derrumbaron cualquier resto de masculinidad de Toudou.

— ¡¿Cierto?! Lo soy, ¡Definitivamente lo soy! —Chilló como nena por la emoción, sonrojo y ojitos brillantes incluidos— Nadie más que yo puede verse mejor de otokonoko, ¡Lo sé! Qué remedio, como soy el elegido de la delegada tendré que hacerlo —Rió acariciando su cabello mientras se miraba en un espejo— No puedo decepcionar a mis fans~

Tras unas cuantas alabanzas más por parte de la chica, se retiraron deseándole la mejor de las suertes, agradeciendo en su interior lo ingenuo que podía resultar su compañero. Si querían que fuera otokonoko era sólo porque parecía una pasiva, Ja.

—Jinpachi…—Shinkai no iba a revelarle la cruel realidad sobre las intenciones de esas chicas, no era su culpa que Toudou fuese un crédulo y un uke de primera, pero sí se preocupaba por él y lo quería mucho, así que le ayudaría en cualquier necesidad emocional para tan difícil situación…de la que no parecía ser consciente— ¿Estás bien con esto?

— ¡Claro que lo estoy! Cada día más personas admiran mi belleza, y si necesito vestirme de mujer para que gente retorcida entienda lo lindo que soy, ¡Lo haré! No seré un simple okama, ¡Seré el otokonoko perfecto! —Declaró con su típica pose, sin darle importancia a las entretenidas/lascivas miradas del resto de sus compañeros.

—…Ya veo —Sacó otra barra de cereal; necesitaría fuerzas para explicarlo— ¿Y estás bien con que Makishima te vea así?

Con eso la expresión de Toudou volvió a cambiar. Se horrorizó de golpe palideciendo, pero después se puso rojo.

— ¿M-Maki-chan?...P-Pues no tengo por qué sentirme mal, soy demasiado lindo para eso —Rió algo tenso, sin acabar de convencerse. — Tal vez hasta por fin diga que soy…hermoso —Forzó una sonrisa.

—…Ya veo. Entonces supongo que tendrás que esforzarte, los gustos de tu amigo son algo peculiares —Dijo para romper la tensión.

—Maki-chan tiene mal gusto, pero tras verme de seguro recapacitará, lo sé~

Y así terminó la conversación sobre la futura humillación de Toudou por ese día; si bien este antes estaba de acuerdo en ser la herramienta para pervertidos de su clase, por alguna razón le empezaba a incomodar que precisamente Maki-chan viese ese lado de él…pero no tenía que preocuparse, ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas todos sus lados eran hermosos…

O eso esperaba.

* * *

— ¡¿Entonces es verdad, Toudou-san?!

No supo cómo, ahora todos en el club sabían cuál era su papel para el festival en su clase. Probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que Shinkai decía cosas sin acabar de procesarlas, o que las chicas del aula habían chillado eso por los pasillos, o tal vez por culpa de sus mismas fans…es decir, gracias a ellas, no era como si se avergonzara ni nada: esto serviría para promocionar su café.

— ¡Claro que sí! Después de muchos ruegos acabé accediendo, esas chicas no podrían vivir sin mí —Rió un poco forzado, pero ninguno de los regulares lo notó, exceptuando a los más perceptivos— Además no podía rechazarlas, ¡Tengo que esforzarme el doble! ¡Maki-chan vendrá a verme! ¡Todos tendrán el privilegio de verme así por ser mi último año!

—Castigo, querrás decir —Murmuró Arakita, guardando sus cosas en el casillero— Acabas de hacer que muchos de los regulares no pasen por nuestro café

— ¿Eh? ¡Retira eso! ¡Todos querrán ir! Y de todas formas habrán maids y mayordomos, así que…

—Y Toudou-san de otokonoko —Izumida todavía no podía digerir la noticia, lo miraba con ojos como platos.

—Eso dije —Sonrió nervioso— Pero tal vez hasta me confundan con alguna de las chicas por lo bien que me veré

—Pasaré por el café, pensaba escaparme, pero pensándolo bien iré —Declaró Arakita, sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿De verdad?—Se ilusionó con los ojitos brillantes.

—Por supuesto —Sonrió sádico— Es algo de lo que tarde o temprano te arrepentirás en tu vida, y quiero tener evidencia para fastidiarte

—Y para ir a dejarme comida, ¿verdad? Las chicas de nuestra clase ya nos prohibieron comer cualquier cosa —Shinkai le pasó un brazo por el hombro de una manera bastante comprometedora—Y no seas tan malo con Jinpachi, Yasutomo

—Tsk. Como sea —Se cruzó de brazos un poco sonrojado. — Te traeré algo, pero no tus porquerías de choco-bananas de nuevo. Y ya te aviso que no trabajaré allí, en ese cliché de manga

—Aww ¿qué haría sin ti?

—Morirte de hambre, imbécil

Jinpachi sonrió enternecido por "tan linda escena, dios mío~" hasta que un golpecito en el hombro le hizo voltear, encontrándose con un Manami algo… ¿culpable? Bueno, siempre pensó que así debería de lucir todas las veces por tantos atrasos, pero justo ahora esa expresión le daba un mal presentimiento…

—Toudou-san, ¿está bien con que Makishima-san venga a verle? —Genial, por lo visto su kouhai no andaba tan en las nubes ese día. Justo el día que lo prefería distraído y despistado como siempre, claro. Pero de todas formas, ¿por qué se había fijado justo en su debilidad sobre el festival? ¿Por qué le incomodaba tanto si se trataba de Maki-chan?

—No tengo ningún problema con Maki-chan, Manami —Replicó sonrojado— Además a Maki-chan le gusta el gravure, tal vez hasta se vuelva mi fan si me ve, y quién sabe~

— ¿Acabarían haciendo cosas indecentes en público? —Preguntó con supuesta ingenuidad.

— ¡C-Claro que no! Santo cielo, ¿qué les pasa a los niños de hoy en día? —Negó repetidamente, hablando más para sí mismo que para el divertido peliazul— Pues, me refería a que se dará cuenta de lo lindo que soy

—Y después sexo apasionado en el armario de limpieza más cercano —Aseguró Arakita—Hagan sus apuestas, vamos —Para sorpresa de Jinpachi, más de alguno en el club (era mejor ni contarlos por su propia salud mental) se acercó a Yasutomo a apostar dónde tendrían… ¿Dónde qué? ¡Putos precoces!

—Sakamichi-kun acompañará a Makishima-san ese día —Comentaba Manami, sonriéndole tras haber apostado— Espero que no le incomode que haga fotos~

— ¿Fotos? —Repitió— ¿Es mi fan?

—Pues… algo así —Contestó fingiendo inocencia. Era mejor no comentar los nuevos fetiches que le estaba inculcando a su querido novio. — Usted es un gran ejemplo, Toudou-san

—Aww ¿De veras piensas eso, Manami? —Se maravilló. A sus ojos de repente su kouhai cambió, ya no era un flojo inconsecuente, era un ser hermoso de buen gusto, ¡claro que sí!

—Es perfecto, Toudou-san —Por supuesto, sobre todo si lograba convencer a Sakamichi-kun de vestirse así, nada más verle su novio aceptaría, confiaba en el poder de seducción de su senpai. A eso se le sumaba el factor ternura y ¡Ta-da! Belleza irradiando por todas partes.

—Manami…. —Las palabras del menor en verdad le habían conmovido. Primero, se preocupaba por él y por su reacción con Maki-chan. Luego le anunciaba sobre su nuevo fan, es más, ¡Jinpachi estaba seguro de que Manami era el que había promovido su imagen a Onoda! Y después iba y le decía que era perfecto… ¡No podía pedir mejor kouhai! — ¡No te preocupes! ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! —Le aseguró sonriente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría. Pero estaba seguro de que lo lograría: además del apoyo de Sangaku, Arakita estaba siendo más considerado con él, Shinkai le protegía, el equipo estaba interesado con tanta publicidad que se le había hecho al café, sus fans estaban emocionadas, sus compañeros también parecían… ¿Felices? ¿Excitados? ¿Un poco de ambas? En fin: tenía el apoyo de muchas personas, y Maki-chan no tendría más remedio que aceptar su belleza y sensualidad en todo su nuevo esplendor.

* * *

Toudou decía estar preparado para "denigrarse" y conseguir fans a los que les iba "ese lado de la perversión", pero a decir verdad ni él mismo podía convencerse de que no le daría un ataque de nervios o algo parecido. Si fuese una situación **normal**

( _¿Cómo diablos será normal maldita sea?_ )

Tal vez habría podido evitarlo, pero nada podía ser normal si estaba Maki-chan allí… viéndole, con un traje de maid. Aunque, ¿qué diría si Maki-chan resultaba ser de esos pervertidos por los que se denigraba? Jinpachi no quería imaginarlo. No quería, pero aun así cada noche que regresaba a casa (tras haber ayudado con los preparativos para el festival y demás) pensamientos como ese eran lo único que llenaba su mente. Si Maki-chan se reía, si se espantaba… ¿si espantaba a los demás por reírse? Ya ni se entendía. Porque a pesar de ir diciendo por todos lados que él sería el otokonoko perfecto, ni siquiera sabía lo que era andar con zapatos de tacón, y temía hacer el ridículo, que su imagen se arruinara, y que Maki-chan…¡¿Qué haría Maki-chan?!

Ah, si no quería imaginar de verdad tendría que aprender a controlar más sus pensamientos, tanta confusión mental sólo era un obstáculo para su sueño de belleza.

Y si sabía eso, ¿por qué diablos…?

— ¿Jinpachi? —La voz de su querida hermana le paralizó de miedo. Volteó a verla sin esforzarse por esconder los cosméticos en sus manos, después de todo su cara ya estaba "maquillada" —… ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó con una mueca cautelosa.

—Yo… nada importante —Respondió, con una risa patéticamente nerviosa— ¿Qué he dicho sobre tocar la puerta?

—La toqué. Varias veces, y como no respondías… —Dios, ¿tan concentrado estaba? Bueno, fue culpa suya, para resumir; ahora su hermana le creería travesti. Travesti, y en realidad algo así sería dentro de una semana…

Los nervios iban a pasarle factura a su cutis a este paso.

—Lo siento, estaba… distraído —Era mejor decir distraído que concentrado para que no malpensara más. Aunque en verdad, no era necesario pensar mucho para hacerse demasiadas suposiciones sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Maquillándote tan feo?

— ¿Feo? Oi, ¡Yo…! —Tomó su espejo para comprobar su hermosura pero esta… no estaba allí— ¡Soy horrible! —Chilló horrorizado. Su hermana rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

 _Hombres_ , pensó despectiva, burlándose del menor con la mirada. Porque aunque no siempre lo pareciera, Jinpachi era un hombre, y lo demostraba al verse tan patético en sus intentos de ser mujer.

¿En serio, creía que bastaba con eso?

—Escucha, Jin-chan, ¡Así no lograrás nada! ¡Hay que empezar por lo básico! —Puso sus manos en las caderas haciendo un puchero; sinceramente, esperaba mucho más de su preciado hermanito—Incluso habiendo podido aplicarte eso bien, ¡Esos colores son un desastre! —De veras, lápiz de ojos azul, labial rojo puta… ¿Dónde diablos halló eso último en toda la casa? Y por si fuera poco pintura de ojos amarillo… ¿amarillo? — ¿Olvidaste cómo combinar también? ¿O te olvidaste de usar la lógica? —Suspiró por lo que se avecinaba.

—Mo~ Sumi-chan, ¡No puedo usar la lógica si Maki-chan estará allá! —Estalló abochornado.

— ¿Allá dónde?

—En el festival escolar de la próxima semana. A-así que yo traté de no defraudar a mis fans, pero… ¿me ayudarías?

Hasta ese momento, no le había dado verdadera importancia al fallido intento de travestismo de su hermanito. Pero luego de oír su patética confesión, hasta compartía sus nervios por semejante situación. ¡Era algo de vida o muerte! ¡De este festival dependía la popularidad de Jinpachi por lo que quedaba de su preparatoria!

Fue esa miradita adorable, adorable incluso teniendo alrededor ese horrible maquillaje, lo que acabó de convencerla: el destino quería que su Jin-chan fuese el otokonoko perfecto… ¡Y ella lo torturaría todo lo necesario para convertirlo en eso!

— ¡Claro! —Sonrió, con tanta amabilidad que el menor no sospechó ni por asomo todas las penurias que tendría que pasar por ese "entrenamiento" — ¡Con mi ayuda Maki-chan se volverá tu fan n° 1!

* * *

 _Tengo ganas de matar gente…_ , pensaba Toudou, sintiendo sus pies agotados desde antes de comenzar la práctica. Y es que, gran parte del día anterior se la había pasado "entrenando" con tacos. ¡Así que necesitaba desquitarse con alguien! ¡Estaba viviendo una desgracia desde que trataba de convertirse en el otokonoko perfecto! Pero juntar ese entrenamiento del demonio con su atlética vida, era una auténtica pesadilla…

— ¡¿Qué?! —El ensordecedor grito de Arakita le hizo dar un respingo en el asiento. Joder, acababa de llegar el receso, ¿por qué diablos se molestaba tan temprano, y con unas chicas tan lindas para rematar? De no ser porque le gustaba Shinkai, ese idiota tendría pésimo gusto— Ni demente me visto de eso, ¡Ni lo sueñen! Ya tuve la desgracia de pasar por eso en una actividad para el club, ¡Ni por todo el dinero del mundo vuelvo a travestirme!

Oh… así que también querían que fuera otokonoko. Buena decisión, para los clientes masoquistas. ¡Se notaba que la delegada lo tenía todo planificado! ¡Y Shinkai también estaría feliz! Ah, recordaba cuando el club de ciclismo hizo ese café… debía admitir que Arakita y Manami se veían geniales, no estaría mal repetirlo. Aunque en esa ocasión, él mismo tuvo un traje de mayordomo… uno que ahora no tendría…

—Yasutomo, no puedes decirle que no~ —De hecho, se le notaba demasiada felicidad a ese pelirrojo pervertido. Quizá más de la necesaria como para no ganarse un codazo avergonzado de su novio.

— ¡Claro que me niego! ¡Ni creas que vendré a trabajar aquí, ya te lo dije!

—Eh~ pero si ahora hasta tienes un lindo vestido~

— ¡Entonces menos! ¡Ni a rastras! —Bufó, casi echando chispas por los ojos— Ya tienen suficiente con la princesita, a él le gusta sentirse admirado por sus cosas extrañas

Por supuesto, esto hizo que Jinpachi no pudiera eximirse de la conversación.

— ¿Extrañas? —Repitió, con un ligero tono burlón y cruzándose de brazos. Giró su silla para verle con suficiencia, haciéndole endurecer más su expresión— Es arte, Arakita. Arte para mis nuevos fans~

—Pues haz arte solo, idiota

— ¡Me niego! ¡Yo también necesito un compañero! — _¡No caeré en desgracia solo! Es decir, ¡no hay por qué avergonzarse pero mejor hazlo con alguien!_ — Es más, estoy seguro de que eres perfecto para esto~ Si quieres yo te enseño, ¡soy un gran maestro!

—Hmph —Resopló con aire burlón— Como si quisiera ser como tú, princesita — _Como si necesitara que me recordaran las penurias de ese día, idiota._

—Yasutomo~ ¿Bepsi gratis por un mes?

— ¡No!

— ¿Otro mes pagada por mí? —Se atrevió a sugerir el escalador, viéndole con una mueca suplicante.

— ¡No!

—Al menos participa en algo, Arakita —Sentenció Fukutomi. Cuándo llegó allí era un misterio, pero esa mueca imperturbable presentaba una difícil negativa, hasta para el lobo.

— ¡Lo haría si no fuese de okama, Fuku-chan!

—Otokonoko —corrigieron todos, incluido el rubio.

—Tsk… ya qué, vale. —Accedió— Pero quiero ser un mayordomo normal

—Por supuesto, Arakita-kun —La falsa sonrisa de la delegada le advirtió justamente lo contrario— Eh… pero no sé si se pueda cambiar el pedido, ya está hecho~

—Entonces no voy a…

—Ya aceptaste, Arakita —Interrumpió su capitán— No puedes echarte atrás

— ¿Qué?

—Oh, ¿ves? Acabo de preguntar pero ya no quedan trajes de mayordomo~ —Se excusó la chica, con su obvia mentira señalando su celular— ¡Qué lástima! — _sólo para ti_ — Pero al menos este año no vas a escaparte de las labores, Arakita-kun~ ¡Esto sí que es trabajo en equipo!

Dicho esto, la muy manipuladora se marchó, abandonando a un Arakita peligroso, que ni se contenía para rechinar los dientes, incluso frente a su capitán. De hecho, precisamente por su nada disimulado capitán, que junto con Shinkai se levantaban los pulgares en señal de aprobación, por pensar en la grata vista que compartirían al mundo ese día: Toudou y Yasutomo viéndose geniales.

Jinpachi sonrió, y sin importarle mucho los gruñidos del all-rounder, le tomó del brazo y le alejó de los otros dos, comentándole en voz baja que ellos serían la atracción más hermosa, que Shinkai le pediría matrimonio tras esto, y que hoy mismo le acompañaría para practicar…

En realidad, su sonrisa no se debía a tener un apoyo. Sonreía satisfecho, sí, por tener a un nuevo compañero de torturas, porque claro que le llevaría con su hermana.

* * *

Cada noche, acosaba a Maki-chan para informarle de miles de cosas nuevas y esplendorosas en su vida, pero esta última semana hacia el festival escolar hallaba cada vez menos datos que contarle. De una u otra manera, hablar del condenado festival acababa siendo el tema de conversación predilecto… Y por primera vez en mucho, Toudou se esforzaba por desviar la atención de su persona.

 ** _Entonces Maki-chan~ ¿por qué no me invitaste en primer año? ;u;_**

Sí, ahora que Yuusuke había empezado a comentar del festival, lo mejor sería sacar de la manga una carta rebuscada como esa, reclamarle o algo así.

 ** _Maki-chan 3 : Pero por entonces ni siquiera hablábamos tanto, Toudou ._. Además, no quería que me vieras… estaba disfrazado de spiderman…_**

Wow ¡Necesitaba conseguirse fotos del primer año de Maki-chan si era así! Benditos trajes ajustados, de seguro le iba a la perfección no sólo por el apodo…

 ** _De todas formas quería ir :c_**

 ** _Pero ¿por qué no viniste si yo te invité? En primero, y en segundo… TwT_**

Oh, era un genio. Hacer drama para distraer al objetivo, ¡cumplido!

 ** _Maki-chan 3 : no me interesaba ¬ w ¬ estuviste un mes fastidiando con eso, incluso si tuviese ganas esas se habrían agotado de tanto escucharte_**

Ah, tan directo como siempre. ¡Cómo amaba esa faceta desconsiderada!

 ** _Maki-chan~ tan cruel como siempre Dx aunque sabes que me gustas así :´D_**

 ** _Maki-chan3 : basta de cosas innecesarias, Jinpachi :v ¿al menos vas a decirme qué preparó tu clase?_**

 ** _Pues…un café, de maids y mayordomos no son muy originales, ¿verdad? Si me hubiesen obedecido a mí, estaríamos en el top 1 de toda la academia wahahaha_**

 ** _Maki-chan3: ¿y qué querías hacer? -w-_**

 ** _Mm… ¿una sesión de fotos conmigo? *-* a todos les gustaría~ aunque como también podrán hacerlo en esto, seremos los indiscutibles top 1_**

 ** _Maki-chan3: ¿querrás decir top 10?_**

 ** _No :P si estoy yo, sólo n°1_**

 ** _Maki-chan3: o n°2 xP yo gané la última carrera_**

 ** _Ves que eres cruel? ;w; pero no importa~ cuando me veas vas a volverte mi fan n°1 Maki-chan *w*_**

 _O eso espero… siendo sinceros, me basta con que no te desmayes ni dejes de hablarme…_

 ** _Maki-chan3: no soy especial fan de los mayordomos…_**

 ** _Entonces voy a gustarte mucho Cx_**

Al menos, eso quiso hacerse creer esa noche. Ya no podía echarse para atrás faltando tan poco, y no estaba de más tener ilusiones. Era la primera vez que estaba tan nervioso de sí mismo, así que no se arrepentía de alimentar esperanzas; en estos momentos, eran el único combustible para no echar a correr lejos de su irremediable y bochornoso destino.

* * *

El día tan esperado –mientras más rápido llegara mejor para su estresado cutis- al fin alcanzó el presente, y pronto Jinpachi se halló tiritando de emoción –nervios- bajo el vestido, que lamentablemente no cubría sus rodillas temblorosas. En realidad, ¿no era demasiado corto? Al menos más que los que se había probado con su hermana… Pero ¿qué importaba si Arakita también estaba obligado a usarlo? Además, ¡No podía ser malo si Shinkai y Fuku sonreían para confortarles! Aunque eran sonrisas bastante espeluznantes a decir verdad…

Hoy no se sentía como siempre. De hecho, hasta él creía que sus cambios de humor se debían a nada, pero no podía evitarlo estando tan tenso. En un momento, podía ser todo sonrisas y amabilidad, y al siguiente un caprichoso que no quería atender pervertidos. Por suerte, su bipolaridad parecía estarse adecuando al cliente, así que todos estaban encantados… ¡Excepto él mismo!

Una vibración de su móvil desde el bolsillo de su atrevido traje fue suficiente para advertirle la cercana llegada de Makishima. Sabía que no había necesidad de sacar su celular, que era sólo un aviso, pero aun así cualquier cosa era suficiente para ponerle ansioso. ¿Y si había ocurrido algo? ¿Si se había perdido con Onoda en el camino? ¿Si sus numerosas fans no le dejaban pasar por cómo bloqueaban la entrada del café?

Era normal ser pesimista con una falda tan corta. Ni él mismo entendía en qué influía, pero tenía todo que ver, seguro.

— ¡Arakita! ¡Ayúdame, no aguanto más! —Siseó por lo bajo, sujetando a su compañero con cuidado por las mangas del traje. Un resoplido irónico fue lo primero que obtuvo de su desconsiderada parte.

—Te lo dije —Oh, y hasta una sonrisita burlona— ¿Ves que la falda es muy corta? Debiste negarte a usarla

— ¡No sabía que iba a ser tan corta! Pero me refiero a…

— ¿No sabías? —Repitió alzando una ceja— Pero firmaste que aceptabas

— ¿Firmé?

…En qué momento, era un misterio. Por qué diablos ese lobo accedió (si es que no lo obligó _alguien_ ) lo era aún más, pero nada de eso venía al caso ahora. — Bueno, ¿me ayudas?

— ¿A qué? —Todo, haría cualquier cosa con tal de escapar del infierno que tenía por clase, y de la mirada de tantos pervertidos (incluyendo a su novio) puestas tanto en él como en Jinpachi.

—A conseguirme un uniforme de mayordomo

Yasutomo no pudo evitar mirarle como si se hubiese vuelto loco. No puede culpársele, la falda corta en verdad afectaba al cerebro, pero si a eso se le suma el haber visto día a día el jodido esfuerzo de Jinpachi en verse como una chica, era ilógico que se fuera a acobardar en último momento. Porque en serio, hasta él tenía ganas de admitir que se veía preciosa… es decir, hermoso. Y pensándolo bien, tal vez debía hacerlo para calmarle.

—Princesita… ya es muy tarde —Dios, debería de haber leído un manual sobre cómo tranquilizar a las personas, si es que lo había. O al menos, escuchar los consejos que daba su novio— Makishima vendrá, te va a ver, y ¿sabes? Le vas a gustar, porque te ves… ¿cómo decirlo para que Shinkai no piense que le seré infiel? ¿Bueno?

— ¿Me veo _bueno_? —Repitió sonrojado.

—Te ves bien, iba a decir _bien_ —Se corrigió con rapidez, soltando un leve gruñido por el innecesario bochorno— Lo que quiero decir, es que vas a ir enfrente suyo, apartaré a Onoda-chan para dejarles a solas, y por fin vas hacer lo que quieres hacer desde primer año

— ¿Volverle mi fan?

—… Algo un poco más sensato, idiota —Al ver que el escalador seguía en las nubes, peor que el rarito de su kouhai, decidió ser directo—: Declárate, dile que si quiere vas a posar con cualquier cosa de gravure que se le antoje, no sé, convéncele

—Y-Yo no puedo decir esas cosas, no soy una…

— ¿Jinpachi?

Apenas oyó la voz de Yuusuke –y un "¡S-Se ven estupendos, Toudou-san, Arakita-san!" de fondo por parte de un sonrojado Onoda- deseó desmayarse con todas sus fuerzas. Pero claro, si el desmayo fuese voluntario ni siquiera se habría puesto el condenado traje de maid, a pesar de la enorme cantidad de fans que había ganado, tanto de la academia como de otras escuelas que habían asistido. Lo único que quería, era que Maki-chan no huyera… pero él sólo estaba ahí, paralizado y con un ¿sonrojo?

— ¿Maki-chan?

El peliverde jadeó por la impresión cuando Toudou se giró hacia él. Claro que se había sorprendido al ver antes a esas piernas perfectas usar una falda tan corta (en serio, el poder mágico de las mini también afectaba a otros que no eran su poseedor), esas piernas hermosas que más de una vez le distrajeron cuando el pelinegro corrió delante suyo, y esa cintura que admiraba tras cada carrera… en ese traje. No lo podía creer precisamente porque Sakamichi le había prestado un manga muy parecido, benditos clichés. Casi sentía que Toudou era su novia…

Irónicamente, el más emocionado ahí era Onoda. ¡Al fin podía ver una escena de manga shoujo enfrente suyo! Estaba profundamente convencido de que no era idea suya el aura rosa que adornaba a Makishima-san y a Toudou-san, de seguro todos estaban tan entusiasmados por su naciente romance como él lo estaba…

A decir verdad, Onoda no estaba tan equivocado: Arakita se había alejado disimuladamente porque al fin había visto que esos dos tenían la oportunidad… Bueno, oportunidad tuvieron miles, pero ahora tenían la valentía (porque ganas no les faltaban) de atreverse a hacer algo de una buena vez.

El único que no estaba demasiado emocionado por la parejita era Manami. Claro, se alegraba por ellos, y sí, Toudou-san se veía increíble, pero lo que más le alegraba de este encuentro es que Sakamichi-kun lo viera para imitar sus pasos…

— ¿Qué haces vestido así? —Preguntó Yuusuke, sintiéndose idiota por hacerlo. Y tragó duro cuando vio al otro sonrojarse de todas formas y apretar los labios, como si ni él creyese que de hecho estaba vestido con eso.

—P-Pues… las chicas de mi clase me lo pidieron, y no pude rechazar la petición de una dama, Maki-chan~ —Se excusó con la verdad, rascándose la mejilla con una sonrisita nerviosa. Gracias al cielo sus entrenadas y bellas piernas no temblaban.

—Otra vez tus fans —Se quejó bajito con un suspiro.

— ¿Hm? ¿Qué dijiste, Maki-chan?

—Que… olvídalo —Joder, ¿por qué a todos se les ocurrían cosas para mentir con facilidad y él no encontró nada que rimara con "fans"? — ¿Tienes permiso para pasear?

— ¡Claro! —Podía irse cuando quisiera por una vez en el día a cambio de sacrificar su descanso del almuerzo, bendita esclavitud laboral, ¡Tenía todo fríamente calculado! —Espera a que me cambie y voy enseguida, quédate en…

—No hace falta sho

— ¿Eh? —Parpadeó confundido por la repentina interrupción— Pero no me demoraré nada…

—Es que te tardas mucho aunque no quieras, y no he comido nada, Jinpachi

Por supuesto, con eso sus maléficos-pero-bienintencionados esfuerzos dieron fruto y Toudou se abalanzó hacia él sin dudarlo, exclamando lo poco saludable que era permanecer tanto tiempo sin comer, que cómo podía ser tan irresponsable en un día tan importante, y que como castigo vigilaría absolutamente todo lo que comiera, "para que no trates de intoxicarte con porquerías de nuevo". Pero obviamente, Yuusuke se encargó de lucir desinteresado para que Jinpachi siguiera encima suyo, de replicarle que un poco de helado no le hacía mal a nadie, que por un día sin desayuno nadie moría, y que "si quieres ser mi lapa al menos no reclames por cada cosa _sho_ ", así que todo estuvo como siempre para ellos. Todo, porque las ganas se las tenían desde mucho antes de este día, aunque hoy se notó más que otras veces.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Ok... no sé por qué, tenía ganas de hacer esto. Digo, no hay shoujo que se precie que no tenga esa escena(?) nah, tal vez no todos, pero ya se conocen los clichés y bueh xD (la verdad sólo quería ver sufrir a Toudou, ñe) (eso o es una forma de descargarme, por haber perdido en mi carpeta de descargas un fanart precioso de eso Dx )**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado 3 ¡nos vemos pronto!**_

 _ **PD: quería poner emoticones más...más "Toudou", pero no estaba segura de si se publicarían bien o no ;u;**_


End file.
